Chronic inflammatory disease(s) (CID) underpins the pathological condition characterized by chronic inflammation, defined as a prolonged and persistent pro-inflammatory state (1). CID includes many common and uncommon CID such as respiratory diseases (e.g., asthma, chronic obstructive pulmonary disease, pneumonitis, and pulmonary fibrosis) (2), ocular diseases (e.g., keratitis and age-related macular degeneration) (3), autoimmune diseases (4), nephropathy (5), neurodegenerative diseases (e.g., Alzheimer's disease, stroke, Parkinson's disease, and multiple sclerosis) (6), cardiovascular diseases (e.g., atherosclerosis, arteriosclerosis, and myocarditis) (7), metabolic disorders (e.g., diabetes and obesity) (8), musculoskeletal diseases (e.g., rheumatoid arthritis and osteoporosis) (9, 10), periodontal diseases (e.g., pulpitis and periodontitis) (11), digestive diseases (e.g., non-alcoholic fatty liver disease, gastroenteritis, and chronic inflammatory bowel disease) (12), and skin disorders (e.g., psoriasis and atopic dermatitis) (13, 14).
An epidemiological study showed that CID is a leading cause of death throughout the world and has been increasing over the last three decades. It has been estimated that by 2030, 171 million people will be affected by CID in the United States (15). There are various types of anti-inflammatory drugs to treat inflammation, such as aspirin, antihistamines, COX-2 inhibitors, corticosteroid, and nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory drugs (NSAIDs). However, there are limitations for long term administration of such existing drugs due to side effects and temporal efficacy.